MR MONK AND THE RAINSTORM
by XFilesIBelieve
Summary: Monk and Sharona are trapped on a mountain during a rainstorm.


MR. MONK AND THE RAINSTORM

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I don't own USA Network, and if I did I'd make these two get together on the show.

"Sharonaaa…you got us lost." Adrian Monk whined to his friend and assistant, Sharona Fleming. The two, sort-of detectives were on their way home from solving an unusual murder in the Shenandoah Mountains. They were currently driving along the Blue Ridge Parkway in Sharona's older model Volvo on their way to the airport.

"Adrian, shut yo' mouth before I have to duct tape it shut," Sharona threatened, "And don't think I won't. I have a roll in the glove compartment."

Monk looked horrified.

Just then a fat raindrop plopped on the windshield. "Y-you have a raindrop on your windshield," Monk pointed.

"Yea, so?"

"So you should put on the wipers."

Sharona looked at him, "For one raindrop?"  


"Well…yeah," Monk said as if it were common sense. Sharona remained motionless, her eyes on the road.

"Uh…the wipers?"

Sharona reached towards the glove compartment. 

"O-Okay, okay, I could be wrong," Monk said hurriedly. Sharona glared at him and returned her eyes to the road, "I can't believe I've been stuck in the mountains with you for two hours. And I thought waxing was painful."

"Fine…if you're going to be like that, I won't speak to you anymore," Monk replied staring straight ahead.

"Thank goodness."

The rain started to pick up a little and soon Sharona was forced to put on the wipers. Monk began to look a little nervous. All of the sudden the rain began coming down in a torrent.

"Oh my gosh, Adrian, I think I'm going to have to pull over. This is really bad." Sharona eased the car over on the side of the road. It was about 7 p.m. so outside was fairly dark. Sharona turned off the engine and looked at Monk.

"I'm a little scared," she admitted to him. Monk didn't reply.

"Oh, are you still not talking to me?" 

Still no answer.

"Hm…well maybe I'll just take off my seatbelt," she said as she undid the clasp, "and maybe I'll just scoot over like this…"

Monk looked worried.

"…and then I'll just put my arms around you like this…because as we all know you LOOOVE to be touched," Sharona had leaned over and embraced Monk in a stiffening hug.

Monk finally broke, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk, just…no touch," he cried pressing himself against the window.

Sharona leaned back over with a satisfied smile on her face. Something flickered across her mind and she thought even though she had hugged him just to tease him…she had sort of enjoyed it. He smelled nice, like fresh wintergreen leaves. And he was warm and his shoulders had felt so firm and strong--whoa Sharona, she thought. Her mind was taking her down treacherous paths. And common sense had luckily brought her back. Thoughts like that…about Adrian of all people.

Monk stretched his neck out and straightened his navy blue suit jacket. He got annoyed when Sharona made fun of his idiosyncrasies but for some reason it didn't bother him as much as when other people made fun of him. He had felt almost comfortable when she'd been so close to him…almost as if she belonged there. And her hair, so soft and lovely, had rubbed against his cheek…and he had liked it. But Sharona? She was his co-worker, his partner in crime, his friend…but not like that.

"You ok?" Sharona asked, bringing him back to reality, "You had this dreamy sort of look on your face," she said curiously.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," Monk stated unconvincingly.

The sky began to get darker and loud rolling thunder was heard.

"Oh Adrian! I'm really starting to get scared," Sharona said shuddering, "I hope it lets up soon."

"I'm sure it will." he said, meaning to sound reassuring but convincing no one. Sharona tuned to look out her window and screamed. A face was a staring back at her with overly large dark sunglasses.

"Who-What?" Monk cried.

The face tapped on the glass. And this time Monk screamed. Sharona rolled down her window a crack.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Trooper Meredith, ma'am. Just wanted to let ya know the road's flooded down yonder. Won't be drivable until morning. And sorry to say there's not a motel around for a couple of miles. Might just want to sit tight in your car until morning."

"Thank-" Sharona began but he had disappeared into the night, "Well that was creepy." she said turning to Monk.

"Yeah…creepy," Monk replied, noticeably shaking.

"Are you cold? I have a big blanket in the back," she offered.

Monk hesitated, "Where's it been?"  
  
Sharona sighed, "Never mind."

"I'll take it." He replied.

"Okay, hang on," Sharona stretched to the backseat and brought it up front. Monk gingerly put it over his lap, folding its corners neatly. Outside a tree branch scratched the roof and the wind began to howl. Sharona jumped. 

"Um...you mind sharing that blanket?" she asked, looking up at him with her baby blue eyes.

Monk was about to protest but her eyes drew sympathy from him. He unfolded the blanket and she scooted closer to him. Without saying a word she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, you're sweet…" she trailed off as she closed her eyes.

"Uh…you can't," Monk began and thought never mind, "…you're welcome."

"And cute too…" she murmured.

"What?" Monk said, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"What?" Sharona said sleepily as she lifted her head up.

"Y-You said I was cute."

"I did?" Sharona said baffled, "Well, it's true." She replied, laying her head down, her face smushed into his shoulder.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something you'd say."

"'Fis ruuue," Sharona said, her voice muffled into his shoulder meaning, 'It's true'. Monk smiled down at her.

Sharona lifted her head again, not afraid to say it, "And sexy."

"What?! Me?" he replied shocked, "Sharona, have you been drinking?"

"Nah," she waved her arm, "But damn Adrian, if it isn't…never mind."

"What?" he asked earnestly, looking intently at her.

"It's kind of sexy actually…how you're so sensitive about things. Most guys aren't like that. But don't get me wrong, it does irritated the heck outta me most of the time." She finished.

Monk looked perplexed, "What…brought about all this?"

"I dunno," Sharona muttered, "Now I'm all embarrassed, so I'll, ya know, shut up now."

"P-Please don't," Monk said softly and brought a hand to her cheek. Suddenly the thunder boomed outside, causing Sharona to scream again.

"Oh Adrian, I hate thunder," she said, burrowing closer to him, her head laying on his chest this time. He put an arm around her and held her close to him.

"You're so beautiful, inside and out," he whispered, afraid of her reaction.

Sharona looked up at him, her eyes shining like crystals, "That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Monk grinned shyly, "Nah…"

"Seriously," she sat up a little, "Oh man, you're so hot. That smile…mm…you better kiss me Adrian, now."

"Now??" he squeaked. He paused, "Kiss you?!"

"Mmhmm," she said huskily staring him down.

She reached up and put a hand behind his head, running her fingers through his tight curls. Monk swallowed hard.

"W-What if I-I don't do it right?" he asked nervously, "I-I mean I could kiss you and you wouldn't like it because I'm probably-WAH!" he cried as Sharona tugged his head down forcefully for their mouths to meet.

The kiss was passionate at one moment and breathtaking within the next as Monk responded, kissing Sharona with a force she didn't know he had in him. Surprising even himself, he undid his seatbelt and wrapped Sharona in his arms and started leaning on her, pushing her back to her side.

Monk couldn't believe what he was doing, his disorder problems seemed to have flown out the window for the time being and he felt like a real…man. He realized how much he truly loved Sharona in the moment when he heard her sigh, "Ohhh…Adrian."

Sharona felt warmth all over. Adrian had her pushed almost against the driver's side door with the force of his passion. She ran her hands up and down his strong muscular back and he moaned. And hot damn, if he wasn't the greatest kisser…EVER, Adrian of all people. She thought she couldn't go though a day without him, her life would be empty and meaningless.

Desperately needing air, they reluctantly pulled away but Monk continued to stare down at Sharona.

"You…are…the sexy…one." He gasped, still breathing hard.

"Mmm…wow…" Sharona muttered, staring into his soft brown eyes.

"Mm-hm." Monk replied and wrapped her in his arms again for another kiss.

*****

Some time later they awoke in each other's arms and Sharona smiled shyly at him. Adrian kissed her on the cheek and she started the engine to drive them down the mountain.


End file.
